


Old Friends

by theladyofstars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofstars/pseuds/theladyofstars
Summary: Poe and reader have been best friends since childhood. Everything changed when you joined the First Order instead of the Resistance. What will happen when you meet an old friend in the heat of battle?
Relationships: poe dameron x reader





	Old Friends

**~ Age 5 ~**

The grass was soft under your feet as you ran unsteadily through the forest, giggling wildly.

“I’m going to catch you!” You heard a cry from behind, turning to see how close your best friend Poe was getting, his arms spread wide to replicate the wings of a ship, screeches and blaster sounds emanating from his mouth.

“You’ll never take me alive!” You screeched, replicating his ship sounds and stumbling gleefully up the hill.

You could hear Poe’s footsteps getting closer to you, before feeling him jump on your back, making you both topple over into the grass. You both looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“Told you I’m gonna be the better pilot” He roared.

“You wish, Dameron!”

**~ Age 13 ~**

“Woah, look at that one!” Poe shouted, pointing up at the ship speeding through the sky above you. You were both perched on a tree branch, watching all of the ships fly past.

“It’s so fast! I’m gonna be a pilot some day. A good one too,” You sighed.

“Me too!” Smiled Poe, before continuing to say “hey! I have an idea! Let’s make a pinky promise- we’ll both become pilots together and stay best friends forever!” He looked at you hopefully, reaching out his hand, pinky extended.

“Deal,” you smirked, linking your pinky with his, “but I’ll graduate first!”

“No you won’t!”

“Yes I will!”

The two of you hopped down from the branch, leading each other into yet another chase.

**~ Age 19 ~**

“Y/N?” You heard from behind you.

You were sat on the roof at the Flight Academy, gazing out at the stars in the night sky. You didn’t turn around, recognising the voice as that of your best friend.

“Hey, Poe. You alright?” You smiled slightly, eyes tracing the shape of a night flight overhead.

“Yeah I’m good. I just- can we talk?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“Look Y/N. We’ve been best friends since before we could walk. You mean more to me than anyone in this damn galaxy. We’ve been through thick and thin together, almost died a couple times. Truth is? I couldn’t live without you. Look, I don’t wanna ruin anything between us, but I don’t think I could live with myself any longer without telling you. I- I love you Y/N. Don’t feel pressured into saying it back if you don’t feel the same. I just needed you to know that-“ you cut off his nervous rambling by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a kiss.

“I love you too, Poe. Have for a while now actually,” you blushed, breathing deeply.

“Oh, sweetheart. C’mere,” he sighed, pulling you into another deep kiss. That was the start of your relationship with Poe.

**~ Age 21 ~**

You and Poe were due to graduate from the flight academy tomorrow. Poe’s mind was completely set on joining the Resistance. You however, had just been sent a once in a lifetime offer from the First Order. Excellent pay, a large room aboard the main base, free food, high ranking - everything you’d ever wanted. You had already accepted the offer, thanking General Hux greatly. Now you just had to tell Poe. You sighed as you sat on your bed, lying back into the pillows and closing your eyes, knowing that there wouldn’t be one positive outcome of telling him where you were going.

Just as you thought you were about to cry, your boyfriend entered the room.

“Hey, babygirl! How’s it going? You excited for tomorrow?” He grinned, flopping down onto the bed, making you bounce up in return. You laughed at this, eyes beginning to water over when you realised that you wouldn’t have this any more. Poe noticed this, sitting up and cupping your cheeks, looking deeply into your eyes.

“Hey, hey. What’s wrong, angel? Was it something I said?” He cooed.

“N-no. I just- you need to know that I love you Poe. More than anything else in the galaxy. Whatever I do in the future doesn’t change that, you’ll always be my life, Poe.” You whispered out, trying to avoid eye contact with him as tears left tracks down your face.

“Woah, easy there, girl. What’s happening? What’s gotten you like this.” You looked up again to see a tender look in Poe’s eyes.

“Poe I- I’ve been offered a job.”

“Well that’s great, baby! Congratulations! I’m so proud of you!” He cried out gleefully.

“By the First Order.” You finished.

“What the hell? That’s insane! They really expect you to join the likes of them?”

“Poe I- I accepted. They’ve got everything we’ve ever needed, enough supplies to keep us going for a lifetime.”

“No.” You watched the tenderness in his eyes fade to hurt and betrayal. “Y/N how could you? Joining the organisation we’ve been fighting our entire lives? I can’t believe you. I thought you loved me!” He flinched away from you when you tried to place your hand on his cheek.

“Poe, I love you. You know I do, but with this job we could-“

“Stop. Stop it. I- I don’t wanna hear this Y/N. Don’t call us ‘we’ any more, there is no us. You’ve broken me, Y/N. And to think I was gonna ask you to marry me after our graduation. Glad I didn’t make that mistake.” He huffed, words cold, something you never thought you’d see directed at you from Poe.

“Poe I’m sorry, please. Don’t leave me. I love you!” You begged.

Poe stormed out the room, trying to get as far away from his lover as he could. He avoided you at the graduation. You only saw him from the crowd for a brief few seconds when he was awarded his certificate. That was the last time you saw Poe.

**~ The Present Day ~**

You flew perfectly, not taking a single hit, knocking down the resistance fighters like flies. You had a reputation for being the best pilot in the First Order. Your TIE fighter screeched beautifully as you took a sharp turn, blowing up the three X-Wings that had been tailing you.

Your eyes caught the sight of a black and orange X-wing, identifying it to be the pilot you had heard being rumoured to be the best pilot in the Resistance. Instinctively, you went for it, wanting to prove your skill. You fired, the X-wing turning at the last minute to avoid your attack. The X-wing took a sharp turn down at a 90° angle, prompting you to follow it.

It continued to fly down at that angle, you following it precisely. At the last moment, before hitting a rogue asteroid, it flew up, missing you by inches. Being as skilled as you were, you easily mimicked the move, still right behind the X-wing. The pilot, too distracted by your skill, clipped a wing on some floating debris, sending him spiralling down to the sandy terrain of Jakku. Unfortunately, on his way down, he hit you, sending you spiralling with him. The alarms blared in your ears, showing you how all systems were down, meaning you had no chance of getting your ship to fly again. The same was apparent for the X-wing, seeing how you both plummeted into the sand right next to each other, sending a plume of the coarse material flying around you.

Your ship began to sink into the sand, making you scramble up for safety. When you finally reached the surface, you gasped, coughing out the sand that had found its way into your helmet. Then you noticed the figure of a man lying right next to you, doing the same thing. You were both still wearing your helmets, glaring at each other in anger, also both in slight annoyance at finding someone who was at the same level of skill.

“Seriously?” He cried out, removing his helmet and looking angrily at yours.

You were in shock, instantly recognising the voice and appearance of someone you loved.

“Poe?” You whispered.

“What? How the hell do you know my name? Show yourself to me you coward!”

You sighed, pressing the release buttons at your neck, lifting up your helmet with a hiss. You saw him freeze, taking in the features he hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Y/N?” He breathed.

“It’s been a while huh.”

Poe wasn’t going to lie to himself. He’d dreamed of finding you again for a long time, and now the opportunity to bring you back to him was right in his hands. He knew that with the power of persuasion he could bring you to work for the Resistance. Besides, he could tell from the wistful look in your eyes that you’d missed him too. Maybe, just maybe, Poe Dameron would capture your heart once again.


End file.
